Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
|image = PMD3.jpg |caption = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky box art cover. |generation = Generation IV |players = 1 Player |platform = Nintendo DS |category = Dungeon Crawler |developer = Chunsoft |publisher = Nintendo |japanese release date = April 18, 2009 |north america release date = October 12, 2009 |european release date = November 20, 2009 |south korean release date = N/A |australian release date = November 12, 2009 |cero = A |esrb = E |acb = G |oflc = G |pegi = 3 |grb = ALL |japanese image = Explorers of Sky JPN Cover.PNG |japanese caption = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Japanese box art cover.}} is the fifth installment in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series for the Nintendo DS, and a sister game to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. There are five new starters: Phanpy, Shinx, Riolu, Vulpix, and Eevee, who returns from the first game. It is an improved version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, ''as it is more difficult, interesting, includes more dungeons and items and it has a longer storyline. One major addition to the game is the introduction of special episodes, which are stories where you play as the other characters, such as Bidoof or Sunflora before the hero, the player character, came to the guild. In the story there are twenty chapters; however, the game is only half complete on the completion of all twenty chapters. The quest to recruit all Pokémon and to conquer the hardest dungeons can be achieved after the credits roll. It was released in Japan on April 18, 2009; North America on October 12, 2009; Australia on November 12, 2009 and Europe on November 20, 2009. Playable Pokémon These are the Pokémon you can become. However, the results depend on your gender (i.e. a boy cannot be a Vulpix). The personality quiz determines this: *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Charmander *Phanpy *Vulpix *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Chikorita *Eevee *Torchic *Mudkip *Treecko *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Riolu *Shinx *Pikachu *Skitty Partner Pokémon You also choose a Partner Pokémon. The Pokémon cannot be the same type as you, so if, for example, you get Pikachu, you are unable to have Shinx as your partner. *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu *Vulpix *Eevee *Meowth *Chikorita *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Phanpy *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Skitty *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Riolu *Munchlax *Shinx Plot Like the previous installments, the game starts off with a quiz that determines what Pokémon the player will be. The available starters are Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Riolu, Phanpy, Shinx, Vulpix, Skitty, Pikachu and Eevee. Once the player's Pokémon is determined, the player chooses any partner Pokémon that is not the same type as they are. An example would be that if you were to be chosen as a Pikachu, your partner cannot be Shinx. Once the quiz is completed, a mysterious dialogue will take place in which one character presumably falls from the grip of the other. No names or locations are shown, but the scene soon shifts to the player, who now appears as the Pokémon determined by the quiz. Meanwhile, the partner is shown pacing nervously in front of Wigglytuff Guild. Motivated by their relic fragment, he/she gains the courage to finally try to enter, however they are scared off by the shouting from sentry Diglett and Loudred. The partner, followed secretly by Koffing and Zubat from Team Skull, walks to the beach, where he/she awakens the player, who doesn't seem to remember anything other than the fact that he/she was human. Koffing and Zubat intervene and steal the relic fragment, proceeding to run off with it into Beach Cave. The player and the partner chase them and get it back. The partner than asks the player if they could form an exploration team, the players agrees, and that is how the adventure begins. Story Line The game begins with a personality quiz to determine what type of Pokémon you will be, and soon after, you choose your partner. You then wake up as a Pokémon on a beach who is suffering from amnesia, but you are certain you were once a human. After that, you witness your partner, who trying to join a local organization called Wigglytuff's guild. However, he/she cannot work up the courage to go inside. He/she leaves for the beach, unknowingly being followed by a Zubat and a Koffing. While walking on the beach to cheer up, your partner finds you lying unconscious. After waking up, you tell your partner you are a human. Your partner points out your obvious Pokémon form, and thinks you are a bit odd. He/she then asks you for your name(Where you write your name down.) While talking, your partner's treasured possession, a Relic Fragment, is stolen by the same Koffing and Zubat seen earlier. You decide to help your partner out, and the two of you set off to get it back, following them into a cave, and forming a bond that will grow closer as the story continues. At the end of the cave the twosome must fight the Koffing and Zubat. After being defeated, Koffing and Zubat run away, leaving the Relic Fragment behind. You and your partner, now friends, then decide to join the Guild, and are greeted by many new faces. The happy-go-lucky Guild leader Wigglytuff, his strict second in command Chatot, and various other Pokémon (Including Chimecho, Sunflora, Bidoof) among the guild. You two become acquainted with the guild and begin exploring, and the nearby Treasure Town provides many items needed on your journeys. Special episodes relating to the current plot event are unlocked throughout the game (For more details see ''Special Episodes below). You and your partner train to become stronger throughout the entire game by exploring dungeons of many kinds, and in the process perform rescue, escort, delivery, and arrest missions. You soon learn you can see visions from the past or future, which is used to locate an Azurill being assaulted by a Drowzee. The storyline progresses, and you learn of Time Gears(Ancient relics used to regulate time.) Apparently a mysterious thief was taking the Time Gears, and the areas in which the Time Gears once occupied was paralyzed; winds stopped blowing, leaves quit rustling, and water droplets on leaves did not drop; they remained suspended in midair. You and your partner are horrified at the thought of such a dark and dreary place and vow to help stop the thief. An esteemed explorer named Dusknoir soon comes to Treasure Town, and you accompany him to help stop the thief, who is revealed to be a Grovyle. You, your partner, Dusknoir, and several Guild members confront Grovyle many times in different dungeons, but he always escapes. Dusknoir then confesses to crowds of Pokémon that he and Grovyle were, in fact, from the future; and that Grovyle was a wanted outlaw who stole Time Gears in hopes of causing the planet's paralysis, and that he was sent to stop Grovyle. Dusknoir decides lay a trap, and goes alone to Crystal Lake and traps Grovyle there. It works, he captures him and brings him to the town square. Dusnkoir opens a dimensional hole in the town square, and then proceeds to taking Grovyle back to the future. However, Dusknoir unexpectedly grabs you and your partner as well, dragging you through the Dimensional Hole, forcing you into the future along with them. You are greeted by charred, gray landscapes that greatly shock and depress you. You, your partner, and Grovyle are being held captive; and Grovyle explains the truth. The two of you are slightly doubtful of his claims; they discredit great Dusknoir and showcase him as the villainous henchman of a tyrannical Primal Dialga: an evil version of Dialga, the Ruler of Time itself, who has gone rogue after the planet spiraled into darkness soon after you and your partner's present day. Then Grovyle and you agree to travel to Celebi, along with Grovyle, to return to the present time. Before you two reach there, Grovyle is kept paralyzed by Spiritomb, who must be beaten by you. Then you continue towards Dusk Forest, meeting Celebi, who has a warm side for Grovyle, as observed. Before reaching the Time travel gate, Dusknoir is encountered again, along with Dialga and a few Sableye. It is then revealed that Grovyle had a human partner, who was with him to stop the disaster. Dusknoir then completely reveals that you are the human who was with Grovyle, and thus it looks that defeat is certain. However, your partner gets an idea and you and your two team-mates escape. Returned to the present, the three plan that that the Time Gears will be collected again and placed in a region towards Hidden Land. You and your partner return to the guild, with Chatot refusing to agree that "The Great Dusknoir" was a shady character. Each guild member supports you, then the time gears are collected fast. It is also known that the Relic Fragment that your partner holds is a key to travel to the Hidden Land, which allows you to go there. Brine Cave is where you travel next, meeting Team Skull and Chatot defeating it. The Brine Cave bosses defeat Chatot, then you face them. After this, Wigglytuff tells you, your partner and Grovyle to go on. Chatot recovers, and Lapras takes all of you to Hidden Land, before which you see the Temporal Tower. Lapras leaves, then you clear Hidden Land, and before travelling to Temporal Tower via a Rainbow Stoneship, Dusknoir comes back. Dusknoir is battled in vain, and then a powerful attack is deflected back at him. Dusknoir then tells you that Grovyle, you and Dusknoir will disappear if everything is restored. Then Grovyle returns to the future with Dusknoir, telling you to complete the mission. Then you and your partner travel to the Spire/Helm of the Temporal Tower, encountering and battling Dialga. The Time Gears are placed and everything is restored. You then start to disappear, revealing all that happened at the Rainbow Stoneship, before you finally fade away. Your partner comes back, weeping for all that happened. The story is said to all Pokémon at the Square. Then after a few weeks, Dialga sees the pain in your partner, then as a "Thank You Gift", returns you to him/her. There is an emotional reunion with all, where everything is restored to its usual self. Then the Credits appear. After the Credits When you go back to the game, you can keep playing. Wigglytuff calls you back into his office and says that you are ready to graduate from the guild, but first you have pass an exam. You have go exploring in Mystifying Forest, and face the "Grandmaster of All Things Bad". Once the team passes, they have graduated from the guild and move into Sharpedo Bluff. Later, Project P in Spinda's Café discovers Sky Peak, a mountain to the east. Your team goes exploring, and manage to get your way to the peak of the mountain, where an unimaginable treasure is said to lie.Your team later hears about the famous explorer Scizor, who went to Blizzard Island long ago in search of a great treasure, but vanished mysteriously. After going through Blizzard island and Crevice Cave, you face a Froslass and free Scizor from ice, gaining the secret rank, which after you unlock it will unlock seven dungeons over time. These 7 dungeons have an item that aids recruitment of a certain type and a recruitable legendary. Soon after, a new route to the Surrounded Sea is discovered, and when your team reaches the seabed, a strange colored egg is discovered. The day after you find it, it hatches into a Manaphy. However, it quickly becomes seriously ill from living on land as opposed to the deep ocean, and your team travels to Miracle Sea to find Phione dew to cure Manaphy. After it is cured, Walrein takes Manaphy to his home to raise Manaphy in the ocean. Later, Team Charm, one of the most famous exploration teams of all time, show up at the guild, as they are friends with Wigglytuff. They had discovered a key at one point in the past, and gave one part to Wigglytuff, and they have come to retrieve it. Your partner asks if your team may come along, and Team Charm decided to let you and the rest of the guild come along. In Aegis Cave, Regice, Regirock and Registeel are fought, as well as Regigigas at the pit. When Regigigas is defeated, it opens up the Concealed Ruins. Later, you have a dream in which Cresselia appears and tells you that your presence is creating spacial distortion to the present, and will soon bring the world to catastrophe. Azurill also falls into a nightmare and will not wake up, causing you to venture to Mt. Travail to find Drowzee so you may enter Azurill's dream. In the dream, Cresselia appears to you and your partner and tells you that your presence must be ended, otherwise space will continue to distort and Pokémon everywhere will suffer nightmares like Azurill. Drowzee then intervenes and Cresselia leaves. That night, Palkia appears to you and your partner while you two are sleeping at Sharpedo Bluff and brings you to the Spacial Rift, where Palkia vows to destroy you. However, when it is defeated, it is paralyzed and you find yourself in a nightmare of Palkia's after a mysterious voice coaxes you in. Inside the nightmare, Cresselia appears, and then another Cresselia appears. The "Cresselia" you had been seeing in dreams was actually Darkrai. The real Cresselia then removes you from the dream and accompanies you and your partner to Dark Crater, where you defeat Darkrai. After Darkrai is defeated, Manaphy shows up again at the beach, all grown up, and is reunited with you and your partner. Now the story mode really is complete! Special Episodes In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, the game introduces special episodes which are unlocked after completing a certain chapter of the main story. Special episodes allow you to play as different hero Pokémon, such as Bidoof or Lopunny of Team Charm. While playing an episode, you're allowed to access the storage of your main story, so be sure to keep Kangaskhan Storage stocked with helpful items! In each episode there's a different story that you must playthrough to complete. After completing a special episode, all money and items you earn go directly to Kangaskhan Storage and Duskull Bank respectively. The current save state is not affected during playthrough of these episodes. List of Special Episodes: *Bidoof's Wish - Bidoof (Main), Snover (Partner) *Igglybuff the Prodigy - Igglybuff (Main), Armaldo (Partner), Banette (Partner), Skorupi (Partner) *Today's "Oh my Gosh!"- Sunflora (Main), Loudred (Partner) *Here Comes Team Charm! - Lopunny (Main), Gardevoir (Partner), Medicham (Partner) *In the Future of Darkness - Grovyle (Main), Dusknoir (Partner), Celebi (Partner) Gameplay As with its predecessors, the game follows the story of a human who is mysteriously transformed into a playable Pokémon. Along with the starters from the previous game, five more are included as playable choices; Phanpy, Riolu, Shinx, Eevee, and Vulpix. Many new gameplay features were incorporated into the game. There were extra dungeons added, the titular event Pokémon Shaymin featured on the box was added, and alternate forms (except for Rotom) were included. Explorers of Sky expands on the plot of Explorers of Time and Darkness, as well as exploring the background of several characters. New cutscenes were added and some were changed. Five new Special Episodes are unlocked at certain points in the game which add to the overall game (such as Wigglytuff's inspiration to become an explorer, the induction of Bidoof into the guild, the formation of Team Charm, a special mission for guild member Sunflora, and the investigation of Grovyle and Dusknoir who team up after the battle at the Hidden Land, which shows how Primal Dialga was defeated simultaneously in the present and the future and how the future continued to thrive). Changes from Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness *The Sky Jukebox, which you unlock after going through the Shaymin Village part of the post game, plays songs from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky's soundtrack. *Spinda's Café is introduced, which is a new shop located at the Crossroads. The shop includes Spinda's Juicebar, where you turn various food items into drinks for your team, the Recycle Shop, where you can exchange unwanted items for new items and prize tickets, and Project P, which makes it easier to explore new dungeons and discover treasures. *The Secret Bazaar is also introduced. You can randomly find staircases in dungeons that lead to this mini shop. Here you can heal your Pokémon and fill your belly, clean your items, escape the dungeon, and even pull random but useful items out of grab bags. *Job offers from bottles on the beach. *New playable Pokémon. *Shaymin Village is added to the post game. *You lose only half your money instead of all of it, and the option to send your team members back to the guild when new members are recruited in the middle of a dungeon to replace them. *New dungeons, such as Destiny Tower, are introduced. *Look-a-like items such as the "Reviser Seed" and "Oren Berry" are possible to find in dungeons. *You no longer need recruit Palkia like in Explorers of Time and Darkness to evolve. Instead you reunite with Manaphy at the beach. Gallery es:Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Category:Side Games Category:Nintendo DS games